Making Music
by YuniX-2
Summary: Ten drabbles for ten randomly chosen songs. My response to the itunes challenge.


A/N: I've always wanted to do one of these, but I was like, "No, everyone else did these a long time ago. I don't really feel like picking up an old trend again". But someone else decided to be cooler than me and do one of these anyways, so I thought "Might as well do it while everyone else is!" So yes, this is my itunes shuffle challenge. Enjoy!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><span>Making Music<span>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Nowhere Fast – Pennywise<strong>_**  
><strong>_**

"_The endless time you take away from me  
>I don't need your sympathy<br>Why do you think you're better than me  
>Idleness antipathy"<em>

"If you don't try Helga, you might not ever fail, but you'll never get anywhere."

I don't need it, Arnold. I don't want your sympathy, your pity. I know I'm messed up. I know I'm going nowhere fast. So just, just go away. I don't want you looking at me like that.

"I'm going back inside," he said, turning towards the door of our high school gym.

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>All You Need is Love – The Beatles<strong>**

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.<br>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
>It's easy." <em>

You know, I never thought I'd fall for a girl like Helga. She's kind of crazy. She's angry all the time, and hard to deal with in front of others. She's insecure, and she's pretty but no Goddess. But when I have her by my side, I can do anything. When I think I can't she says,

"Don't be stupid Football Head, of course you can. You always can."

And that's it, I guess. She's helped me conquer mountains, save my family, save my home… she was always there. I can do anything. All I need is one girl with messy pigtails and a single eyebrow to believe in me.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>Dyers Eve – Metallica<strong>**

"_Dear Mother,  
>Dear Father,<br>What Is this Hell You Have Put Me Through?"_

"You're useless!"

"You're never home!"

"You can't even do the simplest of things Miriam!"

"My parents were right! I never should have married you!"

It was a normal Saturday night; accusations flying left and right. Helga sighed as she slammed the front door closed behind her. Not that her parents noticed.

*SLAM!*

Oh. Did Bob just flip over his chair again? Helga peeked into the living room. Yup. He had. No surprises.

As she marched up the stairs to her room, she couldn't help but wish for one quiet night. She had been so worn down by her parents fights.

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>Telephone – Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce<strong>**

"_Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor"<em>

*Brrring* *Brrring*

For the first time since she had gotten a cellphone, Pheobe intentionally shut it off. Sure, caller ID had said it was Gerald, but you know what? He had known she had no work tonight. Tonight was a girl's night. Just her and Helga, hitting the clubs, having fun without being weighed down.

And she deserved this, Pheobe knew. She needed a chance to just forget everything and let all the stress of exams slide off of her shoulders. Tonight, she was no one's girlfriend. She was no one's daughter. She was no one's lackey or student or employee. Tonight, she was Phoebe. She was free.

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>Nowadays – Chicago Soundtrack<strong>**

"_In fifty years or so,  
>It's gonna change you know,<br>But all is heaven  
>Nowadays"<em>

Out the window, she saw children laughing. The old tramp from across the street, meeting with her lover before her husband returned home. Snow fell from the sky.

Nowadays, things seemed grim.

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>Let it Slide – No Use for a Name<strong>**

_"I spend a day or nine then finally realize  
>There's really nothing going on<br>So why should I try to shake leaves  
>When there's no one in my trees that I should care about<em>

_Let it fall, let it rise_  
><em>Let it be and let it slide<em>  
><em>Let tomorrow come and take my mind away"<em>

He had left. So nothing really mattered much.

"What a drastic change!" everyone had said.

But there was no one to care about anymore. Sometimes they poked fun at her, but for the first time in her life, Helga could care less what her classmates thought.

It was funny, but for the first time in her life, Helga could just, let it slide…

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong> **Divine Intervention – Autopilot Off**

_"The face we show  
>The one we hide<br>The hands we hold and leave behind  
>For all we lose<br>And all we find  
>Here while we live and while we die."<em>

In the lightning and thunder, dangling from the edge of a cliff in the darkest jungles of San Lorenzo, Helga looked up at him, and for the first time Arnold felt a jolt in his chest. What if she fell? Was finding his family really worth it? He had a family. He had Grandpa and Grandma and Gerald. He had her. He could feel the sweat on his hands.

"Please," he prayed to the divine, "please don't let her slip."

* * *

><p><strong>8. <strong>Can't Stop – Red Hot Chili Peppers<strong>**

"_The world I love  
>The tears I drop<br>To be part of  
>The wave can't stop<br>Ever wonder if it's all for you?"_

"Football Head!"

"Hahaha! Look, he's got feathers on his butt!"

"Nice going, Hair Boy."

She wanted to be nice. She wanted to be good. But she just couldn't, she couldn't stop.

Would he ever notice? Would he ever see that _he_ was her addiction? That she couldn't stop because she couldn't get enough of him? And that she would do anything, _anything_ to be close to him?

She knew she should let him go. Get new interests, new hobbies. But she couldn't. From chalk graffiti to fake penpals, she was hooked.

_I'm sorry Arnold, I can't stop._

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong> **Last Show – Reel Big Fish**

"_This is the last show I will ever play with you,  
>This is the end of what you've put me through"<em>

This is it Helga. The last time, I swear. This is the last time I will put up with torture. I can't do it anymore. I'm not having fun anymore. I don't know when it happened; I don't know when things changed. Tomorrow, I'm leaving. I'm not leaving a note, I'll just go. For the first time in my life, I'm doing something for myself.

I'm sorry Helga, but I need you out of my life. This is it. The last time I will ever pretend to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong> **Almost - Bowling for Soup**

"_And I almost had you  
>But I guess that doesn't cut it<br>Almost had you  
>And I didn't even know it<em>

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_  
><em>to spend my time missing you<em>  
><em>I almost wish you would've loved me too"<em>

Once, when we were nine, I almost told him. On the roof of the FTI building. But a few minutes later, I took it back.

When we were twelve, at the Halloween dance, and Rhonda spilled punch on my costume on purpose, and you came outside with a napkin to help me clean up. I almost told you then, too.

When we were in High School, I almost asked you to that Sadie Hawkins dance. I almost danced with you that night.

When you moved to San Lorenzo, I almost wrote you a letter. Just to tell you everything, to break ties cleanly.

I almost had you.

Psh. Yeah right. And I almost believe myself.


End file.
